La bella y la bestia
by KaiserTurilli
Summary: AU, Una maldición lo ha perseguido durante mas de un milenio, hasta que conoció a una pequeña que con el pasar de los años, reviviría todo aquello que el creía muerto Vincent x Yuffie
1. Tu nombre es Vincent

**¡HEY! ¿Qué tal? Pues les traigo este nuevo Fic Yuffintine, hace tiempo que quería subirlo y skdhfalsjdfh, hasta hoy se me hizo, espero lo disfruten y me encantaría leer sus opiniones en algunos reviews :3**

**La bella y la bestia**

**Capítulo 1: Tu nombre es Vincent**

¿Qué les depara a los maldecidos? Tras años de tormentos aprenden a vivir con la pesada y oscura carga que se les impuso brutalmente en el pasado, mas siempre tendrán aquel dolor, ese que les separo hace tanto tiempo de la humanidad, dándoles un aspecto distinto, tenebroso, pues la maldición mas grande que puede existir, es aislar a una persona de toda vida, pues lo que se convirtió, era algo horrible a quien le miraba a simple vista o no veía nada más que los enormes cuernos negros a los costados, o aquel rostro tan pálido que aun en la oscuridad desprende un leve rastro de luz, dando presente a uno de los terrores más antiguos de Wu-tai. Durante muchas eras le describieron como una bestia enorme, un hocico tan grande como para aplastar la cabeza de una persona adulta con el, las piernas de un lobo y las garras de un oso, su rugir era tan poderoso que provocaba avalanchas en lo alto de la montaña y estremecía los corazones de quienes le escuchaban y los ojos, los ojos tan rojos y penetrantes como cientos de flechas que se incrustan en la carne en un instante, dejándote petrificado. Muchas de esas cosas eran ciertas, el era una bestia, sí, pero no tal cual como la describen, hace mucho fue una persona, una con un rostro hermoso y unos ojos profundos y brillantes que captaban la atención de cualquier persona que los mirara; Pero fue maldecido, maldecido por jugar con el corazón de muchas personas y le fue otorgado ese aspecto de bestia. Vago mucho tiempo por los bosques, bajo el velo de la noche, pues solamente encontraba consuelo en la luna, tan alta y brillante, vivía con el deseo de acariciarla y llorar con ella, pues sus penas eran demasiado grandes, ella era su única amiga, el único ser que parecía escucharlo y el único que le vigilaba todas las noches, cuando a veces escuchaba los tumultos de gente que le daban caza acercarse y el, tenía miedo, no de lo que le pudieran hacer, mas bien, de lo que él tendría que hacer con ellos. Nunca murieron tantos, pero el tuvo que hacerlo como forma de ultimátum, con lágrimas en sus ojos desgarro a sus perseguidores y colgó sus cuerpos a la entrada del bosque como advertencia y en los árboles escribió con la sangre "Aléjense". La peor de las maldiciones es recluir a una persona de la civilización, o más bien, es obligar a la persona a hacerlo.

Han pasado ya unos 20 años desde entonces, la gente se alejó del bosque y aun se trataban las cicatrices que dejo aquel suceso hace tantos años, no volvieron a cazar ni a cortar madera de aquel bosque por temor a despertar el enojo de la bestia. En ocasiones de le escuchaba dormir en alguna de las cavernas cerca del pueblo, era entonces cuando ponían varios vigilas en la frontera entre el poblado y el bosque, pero la bestia nunca volvió a aparecer.

Saltamos de nuevo en el tiempo, ahora 1000 años, aquellas leyendas solo se consideran parte del folclore antiguo y eran utilizadas principalmente para asustar a los niños traviesos de ese entonces, estamos maso menos en el 1996, el pequeño pueblo ya no es tan pequeño y no conserva mucho de su antigua fachada antigua, era ahora una enorme ciudad, de edificios altos, caminos largos transitados por montones de autos y muchas luces que opacan las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, la montaña y él bosque aún están ahí, a las espaldas de la ciudad, las advertencias escritas con sangre ya no son mas que palabras borrosas y sin sentido en la corteza de árboles secos y sombríos. Los esqueletos de igual forma fueron retirados y dejados en lapidas donde pudieran descansar en paz, el lugar se consideraba solamente un atractivo turístico, pero aun así el paso se encontraba restringido, pues el terreno era bastante inestable y en más de una ocasión alguna avalancha lastimo a más de una persona. Fue aquella noche de otoño, donde una pequeña que vivía en lo mas retirado de la ciudad, entro al bosque sin la vigía de nadie, la curiosidad que la impulso a avanzar lentamente por aquellos oscuros lares pronto se convirtió en terror al ver que la luz proveniente de la ciudad ya no estaba ahí, estaba rodeada por una oscuridad horrible y tenebrosa, la luna no se hacía presente, ningún rastro de luz que le permitiera siquiera ver sus manos frente a ella, se tiro al piso a llorar y a gritar por ayuda, pero el bosque es muy grande y denso y ningún sonido llego a escapar, ella estaba sola, asustada, el viento meneaba las ramas secas y cualquier sonido que escuchara parecía alguna criatura horrenda al acecho. Lloro por unos minutos mas hasta que el cielo comenzó a despejarse poco a poco y se alcanzaban a ver unas siluetas alrededor de la pequeña, pero eso no la consolaba, ciertamente, le aterraba mas, pues ahora con la tenue luz de la luna, alcanzo a distinguir una enorme figura frente a ella, desde lejos parecía enorme, con brazos largos y unas uñas monstruosamente retorcidas y dos puntos rojos brillantes que danzaban con el andar de la criatura hacía ella, cada paso aplastaba algunas hojas secas y el crujir hacía que el corazón de la niña latiera muy rápido, sus ojos estaban llorosos y no podía articular palabra alguna, mas que una pequeña, dicha meramente como un susurro

-Ayúdenme – La niña se había tirado en el piso y se arrastraba sin despegar el ojo de la criatura, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando el se agacho y estiro su brazo, un brazo humano, aquello que vio tan largo y monstruoso era una rama ubicada en el punto preciso para dar la ilusión de un brazo, al acercarse más la niña pudo notar el rostro de lo que ella llamaba "Bestia" un muchacho de no más de 20 años, con el cabello largo y negro y unos ojos, que vistos desde ese ángulo, eran profundos y hermosos, su rostro le dio paz y la calmo, de hecho, ignoro los enormes cuernos que el chico tenía en su cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto aquella criatura que tomo la mano de la niña y la ayudo a levantarse

-Sí, gracias, estoy perdida, no sé cómo regresar – Dijo la pequeña recuperando el aliento

-Tranquila, este lugar no es tan malo – El joven tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y fueron caminando, visto de una forma más tranquila, era cierto, el bosque que ahora era iluminado por la luna danzaba alegremente con el viento creando un sonido alegre y relajante, los árboles blancos brillaban como si de plata se tratase y el bosque tomaba otra apariencia, incluso el chico tomaba una apariencia más humana, exceptuando por las uñas de ambas manos, que poseían unas garras negras, llevaba unas ropas negras bastante viejas, sus pies descalzos y una capa roja con la cual cubría a la niña, ella solamente lo veía con los ojos brillantes, sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado caminando, hasta que al fin pudo notar las luces de la ciudad

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Salimos! – Gritaba la niña señalando la ciudad

-Sí, ahora, ve a casa y no vuelvas por aquí…es peligroso – Termino diciendo la criatura depositando a la pequeña niña sobre el pasto, cerca del camino que dirigía hacia la ciudad

-Muchas gracias – Dijo la niña haciendo una leve reverencia – Mi nombre es Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi ¿Y tú?

-Ya muchos años atrás olvide mi nombre, dijo la criatura acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña

-¿Por qué?

-Hace ya tantos años que no he conversado con nadie, mi única compañía es la luna, que me vigila y me cobija con su luz en las noches, pero aun que es mi fiel acompañante, nunca me llama por mi nombre, ni me dirige la palabra, solamente me cuida

-¿No tienes ningún amigo?

-No

-Yo seré tu amiga ¿Ok?

-¿No me tienes miedo? – Pregunto mientras se hincaba para igualar la altura de la niña

-Al principio sí, pero no eres malo ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, realmente no lo se

-Para mí no lo eres, bueno, es tarde, espero podamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión – Dijo la niña depositando un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla de la criatura para salir disparada hacía su casa, él la observo desde lo alto de un árbol para vigilar que su retorno fuera satisfactorio, incluso ubico la casa donde vivía la pequeña, realmente no era muy lejos de ese camino viejo y deprimente, tal como se sentía la criatura que vigilaba la ciudad, desde ahí se podían escuchar el murmullo del rio que cruzaba el lugar, el meneo de los árboles, sonidos que ya el mismo monstruo conocía e interpretaba, fue así como dio media vuelta y comenzó a recorrer aquel solitario bosque y comenzó a lamentarse en la oscuridad como hacía cada noche, miro nuevamente hacía el cielo y la vio ahí, cuidándolo e iluminando su camino, solo dio un leve suspiro y prosiguió hacía aquella iglesia abandonada al pie de la montaña, un edificio pequeño a comparación de otros, pero con cimientos de piedra resistentes a los años, la puerta de madera estaba en pie y al abrirla producía un chirriante sonido, tenía unas cuantas ventanas aun intactas, las demás estaban rotas y dejaba entrar por ellas un aire gélido, las bancas de madera estaban tiradas y otras partidas por algún arranque de ira que tuvo la criatura muchos siglos atrás. Miro el lugar y suspiro nuevamente, el aire que entraba por las ventanas destruidas era gélido, podía notarse el aliento de la criatura al respirar, pero al ya no le importaba, hacía muchos años que no sentía el calor o el frio, tampoco el hambre o la locura, ni la necesidad de compañía ni de sueño, él se llamaba a su mismo un muerto en vida; Se recostó en la pared del viejo edificio y ahí cerro sus ojos sin resultado alguno, se sentaba en la oscuridad a esperar el pasar del tiempo, los libros viejos que había en la iglesia ya los había leído una y otra vez y el hacerlo era realmente absurdo, simplemente, se sentó en silencio a esperar el amanecer, que por alguna razón, le traía esperanzas.

A la mañana siguiente, el vio salir el sol desde el campanario de la iglesia, era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, ver a aquella esfera luminosa levantarse poco a poco, haciendo que el mundo despertase, que las aves cantasen y que los colores que avivaran, uno de los pocos placeres que tenía la bestia. Bajo de un salto del campanario y se dispuso a dar una pequeña caminata matutina, sus pasos fueron en cualquier dirección o al menos eso pensaba, fuera por coincidencia o por alguna jugarreta de su subconsciente, termino en aquel lugar donde se encontró a la pequeña y en el suelo pudo ver un pequeño relicario dorado en forma de corazón con la inicial "YK" en la parte trasera del objeto

-Lo habrá perdido anoche – Susurro la criatura mientras tomaba el objeto con aquel brazo con garras que tenía – Deberé dejarlo en su casa esta noche – Hablo consigo mismo guardando el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo y prosiguiendo con su caminata. Llegada la madrugada, tomo dirección hacía el pueblo, cubierto por el velo de la noche y avanzando entre el lugar con una enorme velocidad, solo parecía un relampagueante objeto rojo que en la oscuridad parecía una simple ilusión. Llego a la casa donde vivía la pequeña, realmente humilde, de dos pisos con un elegante jardín delantero y uno trasero protegido por una cerca de madera blanca, escalo sigilosamente por las paredes exteriores asomándose por las ventanas buscando señal de la pequeña hasta que la encontró, la habitación era de color verde manzana con algunas mariposas blancas dibujadas, había muchos juguetes regados en el piso y en la cama junto a la ventana había una pequeña niña dormida, cubierta por una sabana azul, la vio y sintió como el corazón le palpitaba un poco mas rápido, por primera vez en mas de un milenio se sentía alegre de encontrarse con alguien, aunque fuera solo una niña, no se sintió como una bestia junto a ella, abrió lentamente la ventana y salto hacía a la habitación, no fue mucho el ruido que hizo, miro de nuevo que la pequeña estuviera dormida y dejo el objeto en una mesita de noche junto a la puerta, fue entonces que escucho una pequeña voz

-Buenas noches – Era la pequeña Yuffie mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa

-Vuelve a dormir – Dijo acercándose nuevamente a la ventana

-¿A qué has venido? – Bostezo la niña

-Olvidaste esto – Dijo tomando nuevamente el relicario y depositándolo nuevamente en las manos de la pequeña

-¡Ahí estaba! Creí que lo había perdido, mamá y papá me regañaron mucho

-Lamento no habértelo podido traer antes, no puedo salir de día

-¿Eres un vampiro? – Dijo emocionada la niña asomando los pequeños colmillos

-No, pero la gente suele asustarse al verme – Dijo mientras volvía a recostarla en su cama y la arropaba

-Pensé mucho en ti y se me ocurrió una idea – Dijo la niña tomando un pequeño oso café, sus ojos eran de botón y tenía alguno que otro hilo suelto – Él es Fufu, es un buen amigo mío y quiero dártelo, podrá hacerte compañía, a veces es un poco quejumbroso, pero es bueno – Estiro sus pequeños brazos para ofrecérselo a la bestia, él lo tomo con ambas manos con cuidado de no dañarlo con las garras

-Muchas gracias – Dijo con una expresión realmente fría, pero se sentía muy conmovido en su corazón

-Y otra cosa, de ahora en adelante te llamare – Guardo silencio un momento mientras lo observaba – Vincent – Rio la niña para recostarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos - ¿Volveremos a vernos? – Susurro con los ojos cerrados

-Si – Dijo Vincent acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña y sujetando al oso para salir por la ventana y recorrer todo el camino de forma silenciosa hasta su deprimente hogar, fue entonces que vio al pequeño oso y sintió algo cálido en su pecho, algo que creía muerto en el hace ya muchos años, se sentó en una de las bancas donde había un montón de hojas viejas y empolvadas con muchos escritos a cursiva por la mano de Vincent, algunos eran poemas, otros pensamientos tristes, pero lo que escribió fue totalmente diferente:

_Martes 25 de Noviembre, me encontré con una pequeña niña perdida en los bosques, me acerque a ella y me dio el mejor regalo que jamás pudiese haber recibido, me acepto, la lleve hasta un lugar seguro y volví a verla al día siguiente para entregarle algo que le pertenecía y ella me dio una nueva pertenencia, una que ahora atesorare más que cualquier riqueza, me ha preguntado si nos volveríamos a ver y desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que sí._

Miro el escrito y lo dejo junto a los demás, para sentarse nuevamente en un rincón del lugar y cerrar sus ojos para esperar el amanecer.


	2. Léeme una historia

**¡HEY! Pues hoy les traje instantáneamente el 2do capitulo :3 resulta que ya lo tenía escrito así que dije "¿Por qué no?" Furby123 y SweetDarkRainbow Gracias por su apoyo :'D Es un verdadero placer escribir algo que les guste :'D **

**La bella y la bestia**

**Capítulo 2: Léeme una historia **

Era viernes cuando Vincent había salido a pasear como era su costumbre, los rayos del sol penetraban entre las secas y largas ramas de los árboles, sus pisadas eran el único sonido que ahora se escuchaba en el bosque, el viento no soplaba lo suficiente para producir el sonido de las ramas de madera chocándose entre sí o el danzar de las hojas rojizas que aun reposaban en el piso, las aves no cantaban y los animales no paseaban, el lugar era peligrosamente silencioso y Vincent lo sabía, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que vio a su pequeña amiga, mucho tiempo pensó en ella y más cuando tenía entre sus manos al pequeño oso, ahora estaba a salvo en la iglesia, lo puso a la luz del sol para que recibiera un poco de calor, aunque cuando el lo pensó un poco ¿Por qué hacía eso por un simple oso de peluche? ¿Habría enloquecido finalmente? Decidió limpiar sus pensamientos con un buen chorro de agua clara del pequeño lago que estaba a unos 2 kilómetros de la ubicación de la iglesia, un tanto conveniente. Se mojó el rostro y los largos cabellos negros, ahora estaban un tanto enredados y maltratados, hacía años que no tenía un cepillo para el cabello, todos esos años usaba sus largas garras y creo que va de más mencionar que en lugar de desenredar la cabellera, arrancaba varias bolas de pelo, era bastante incomodo tener el cabello tan largo de esa manera, pero de cierta forma, le recordaba un poco su vida pasada, o más bien, sentía que era algo bastante humano en él, acaricio su cabello lentamente para toparse con los enormes cuernos que se desprendían de los costados de su cabeza y vio su reflejo en el agua

-¿Qué hay de humano en todo esto? – Dijo dando un zarpazo a su reflejo en el agua y prosiguió con aquella lenta y deprimente caminata. Sin pensarlo, termino nuevamente donde conoció a la pequeña Yuffie y recordó nuevamente aquel día y volvió a sentir aquel cálido palpitar en su corazón y el tierno beso que la niña le ofreció cuando la saco del bosque, acaricio su mejilla lentamente, aun sintiendo lo frio de su piel, pudo recordar a la perfección el calor de la niña y fue ahí cuando lo supo, él quería verla otra vez. Al caer la noche sobre el lugar volvió a salir de la iglesia, yendo con velocidad y agilidad como una hoja arrastrada por la fría brisa nocturna del otoño, tenía el oso en un bolsillo interno de la rasgada capa roja. Llego nuevamente a la casa de la pequeña y se sintió tonto por estar tan desesperado por su compañía; Trepo por las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana de la niña y ahí la vio, tan tranquila como siempre, su pequeño rostro era iluminado por la pálida luz lunar que entraba por su ventana, estaba un tanto descobijada y babeaba la almohada, el abrió poco a poco la ventana para no asustarla o despertarla inoportunamente, fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo vio sentado en su ventana

-¿Vincent? – Bostezo la niña tallándose su ojito y tratando de aclarar la mirada

-Hola – Dijo el sombrío ser mirándola con esos orbes rojos y brillantes

-¿Por qué no viniste en todo este tiempo? – Dijo con expresión de puchero – Te extrañe

-Lo siento, no sabía en qué momento venir

-¡Ven todos los días! – Dijo sonriente la niña

-No puedo venir todos los días a despertarte tan tarde ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, muy pronto saldré de vacaciones en mi escuela, podría ir en las mañanas a jugar contigo

-¿Jugar?

-Sí, llevaría muchas hojas y dibujaríamos todo el día y me enseñarías el bosque ¿Verdad?

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos no están muy seguido en casa – Dijo la niña con la voz cortada y triste, el no podía verla así y acaricio su rostro con cuidado de no lastimarla con las garras

-Esta bien, mañana te enseñare el bosque

-¿Me enseñaras tu casa?

-Sí ¿Aunque de miedo?

-¡Soy muy valiente Vincent! – Dijo la niña poniéndose de pie con el pecho en alto

-De seguro lo eres – Sonrió levemente acariciando la corta cabellera de la pequeña – Debo irme ya, tú debes seguir durmiendo ¿Ok?

-Está bien, mañana iré temprano al bosque ¿Ok?

-Ok – Dijo Vincent despidiéndose con la mano y saltando de la ventana al suelo, esta vez Yuffie vio cómo se alejaba elegantemente, como una sombra roja danzando en el aire, que poco a poco se perdía en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente Vincent estaba ordenando un poco el lugar, principalmente, retirando los objetos que pudiesen lastimar a la pequeña, tales como los muebles destrozados o algunos vidrios rotos que hubiera en el lugar, dejo el lugar tan limpio como era posible, a decir verdad, sin todas las bancas rotas y los pedazos de vidrio regado, el lugar no tenía tan mal aspecto. Salió del lugar a esperar a la pequeña en aquel enterregado camino que conectaba el bosque con la ciudad, sentado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol observaba fijamente el lugar, cuando a lo lejos vio a una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y cortos, llevaba un pequeño vestido verde, un sombrero de sol y unas sandalias del mismo color, corría con los brazos abiertos y haciendo ruidos extraños, una pequeña mochila rosa colgaba de su espalda, ella pudo distinguir la silueta roja con cuernos encima del árbol y ajito sus brazos saludándolo

-¡Hola Vincent! – Gritaba alegre la niña mientras corría hacia aquel árbol, donde Vincent ya la esperaba en el suelo

-¿Estas lista? – Dijo Vincent extendiéndola la mano, la cual la pequeña tomo

-¡Sí! – Dijo alegremente mientras comenzaba a andar por el lugar, el sol estaba en lo alto, pero las nubes grises lo cubrían y los rayos que proyectaba sobre el lugar eran fríos y tristes, pero eso no deprimía a Yuffie que observaba maravillada el lugar, siempre quiso darle un ojo al lugar, pero va de más decir el terror que sentía por la imagen tan terrorífica del lugar, aunque con Vincent, ella no tenía miedo

-¿Qué traes en la mochila? – Pregunto la bestia mirando a la niña

-¡Es de mala educación preguntarle a una dama lo que trae en su bolso – Dijo la niña con voz orgullosa – Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te diré ¿Está bien?

-Está bien – Respondió Vincent arqueando una ceja y prosiguiendo con el camino, al paso de unos minutos la pequeña no dejaba de preguntar si faltaba mucho para que llegaran una y otra vez, cosa que comenzaba a cansar a Vincent

-¿Falta mucho? – Dijo en un tono largo y cantadito

-Un poco

-Pero me estoy cansando

-Tal vez si no hubieras venido corriendo

-¡Cárgame! – Dijo la niña separándose de Vincent y extendiendo sus brazos, el suspiro y la tomo en sus brazos para ponerla en sus hombros

-¡Vincent! Que alto eres – Reía alegre la niña mirando todo desde tan alto, el viento que soplaba levemente del oeste le despeinaba los cabellos, caminaron un rato mas de esa forma hasta que a lo lejos Yuffie podía ver el campanario en lo alto de la iglesia -¡Mira eso! – Decía emocionada señalando el lugar y golpeando la cabeza de Vincent

-Ahí es donde vivo g

-¿Si? ¿Tienes todo eso para ti solo? ¡Debe ser genial

-No, no lo es

-Vamos ¡Arre Vincent! ¡Arre!

-No voy a correr

-Aguafiestas

Así llegaron a la iglesia, Yuffie miraba la enorme puerta de madera y se estremeció con el enorme rechinido que hacía al abrir, camino lentamente sobre aquella roja y sucia alfombra roja, mirando todos los detalles del lugar, los pilares agrietados con distintas formas en lo alto, el aire en aquel lugar era mas frio y se podía notar por lo mucho que Yuffie temblaba

-¿No traes un abrigo contigo? – Pregunto Vincent mirando a la niña que frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos para producir algo de calor

-No pensé que fuera a hacer tanto frio – Se quejaba la niña - ¿No tienes algo tu? – El arqueo una ceja y levanto su capa, ciertamente, eran las únicas prendas que él tenía – Bueno – La niña se acercó a él y se colocó debajo de su capa – Vincent aun dentro de esta cosa esta frio

-Lo siento

-Basta, no te disculpes, mejor, léeme una historia

-¿Historia?

-Sí – Dijo la niña sentándose en el piso y abriendo la pequeña mochila rosa que la acompañaba, de ahí saco un cuaderno y un montón de colores y un pequeño libro titulado "El Hobbit" – Este – Rio la niña dándole el libro a Vincent, el lo tomo y lo vio detenidamente, el titulo estaba en letras doradas al igual que su autor "JRR Tolkien" en la portada se podía apreciar un dragón dorado sobre lo que parecía una pila de oro – Mis padres me prometieron leérmelo hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tienen tiempo y aun no se leer muy bien ¿Me ayudarías?

-Está bien – Dijo Vincent sentándose al lado de la pequeña y abriendo el libro, pasó por las páginas de la introducción hasta la página con el titular "Una tertulia inesperada" – Presta atención – Dijo Vincent aclarándose la voz mientras la niña recostaba su cabeza en el brazo derecho de la bestia

-Estoy lista – Respondió la pequeña

-"En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un Hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio y repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer; era un agujero Hobbit, y eso significa, comodidad – Comenzó a leer Vincent las palabras del pequeño libro, durante un par de horas fueron avanzando en la lectura, viajando junto a la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble, la pequeña se hundía en las palabras y en la voz tan grave y armoniosa de Vincent, hasta que sus pequeños ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y de su boca salían grandes y largos bostezos -¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunto Vincent mirando a la pequeña

-¡No! – Respondió bostezando de nuevo, el ignoro eso y cerro el libro - ¡No! Quiero seguir escuchando

-Sera mañana, ahora te vez cansada

-Está bien – Dijo la niña con cara de puchero mientras guardaba todas sus cosas en la pequeña mochila y se la colocaba en la espalda

-¿Estas lista? – Pregunto mirando a la pequeña que ahora ya estaba dormida en el piso usando la mochila como almohada, se limitó a suspirar y a tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta su casa, el día se hacía cada vez más oscuro y gris y el viento soplaba fuertemente agitando los cabellos de Vincent, el camino fue largo y silencioso sin la pequeña haciendo su particular escándalo. Llego al pequeño camino por donde había llegado Yuffie y la despertó para ponerla en el suelo

-¿Puedes irte sola desde aquí? - Dijo Vincent depositando a la pequeña junto a un árbol, ella poco a poco abría los ojos y entraba en la realidad

-¿No puedes acompañarme a casa? – Pregunto tallándose los ojos

-Aun es de día y si la gente me hubiera habría problemas

-Ok – Dijo la pequeña dando media vuelta y despidiéndose – Nos veremos mañana Vincent - Dijo la niña corriendo de la misma forma que había llegado, él dio media vuelta y comenzó su caminata lenta hacía aquel oscuro lugar que llamaba hogar, la iglesia tenía unas cuantas hojas secas en el piso que habían sido arrastradas por la corriente, pero entre todo ese desorden noto una pequeña hoja blanca de papel, la tomo y miro que en ella había un dibujo con lápices de colores, una figura roja de pelo negro y cuernos tomando de la mano a una niña de vestido verde, doblo la hoja y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, con bastante cariño.

**Sí, el capítulo estuvo un poco corto, pero tal vez así terminen siendo muchos en esta historia xD bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado c: Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches**

**PD: Si, meto a Tolkien en todos mis fics ¿Algún problema? D: xD**


	3. Objetos que desaparecen

**¡Buenas! Pues aquí les traigo este 3er capítulo :3 se que no he puesto una fecha clara para publicar, pero las cosas han estado un poco raras y como son capítulos tan cortitos, los escribo rápido, así que cada semana publicare uno o dos capítulos, espero después poner una fecha clara ;D Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Furby y SweetDarkRainbow n.n7 **

**PD: Por consejo de SweetDarkRainbow debo aclarar lo siguiente: VINCENT NO ES PEDOFILO D: Las situaciones de rango M (Que serán sexuales) vendrán cuando Yuffie cumpla más añitos, es obvio que él tiene más de mil años, pero tendrá relaciones con una adolescente, no con una niña (¿) **

Capítulo 3: Objetos que desaparecen

Ya han sido varios días desde que Yuffie va a pasar las tardes con su querido y muy peculiar amigo, durante esos días leyeron el Hobbit, Yuffie se sentaba junto a él y escuchaba atentamente o incluso ella tomaba el libro y lo leía poco a poco, tartamudeando y confundiendo las palabras, cosa que a Vincent le desesperaba un poco, pero solo por ser ella, tenía bastante paciencia. Le enseñaba la pronunciación de las palabras y alguna que otra regla que había que seguir a la hora de la lectura, como las comas, los puntos entre más. Ya era mediado de diciembre y el lugar comenzaba a pintarse de una ligera y fría capa de blanco, no muy gruesa realmente, los pequeños copos que caían eran pocos, las noches se hacían más frías y los vientos rugían con mayor intensidad, el bosque se volvía un lugar cada vez más peligroso para la pequeña, pero a ella no le importaba, siempre en las tardes cuando sus padres se iban de la casa, ella se ponía su pequeño abrigo verde y sus botas del mismo color y salía al mismo camino de siempre, con la mirada alta en aquel viejo árbol, esperando ver aquellos altos cuernos negros. La cosa no fue diferente ese 18 de diciembre, la pequeña llego corriendo con el mismo atuendo y su mochila rosa, Vincent la vio caminando contando pasos y mirando las pequeñas huellitas que dejaba detrás de ella

-¡Vincent! ¡Baja! – Gritaba la pequeña moviendo su brazo y dándole una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro

-¿Por qué tan emocionada hoy? – Pregunto Vincent bajando de un salto del árbol

-¡Pronto será navidad! Me he portado bien así que Santa me traerá todo lo que he pedido

-¿Santa? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja y tomando a Yuffie de la mano

-¿No sabes quién es Santa?- Pregunto la chica asombrada

-No…

-Pues veras, Santa es una persona muy buena que siempre en navidad le lleva regalo a TODOS los niños buenos en el mundo, todo en una sola noche

-¿Una sola noche? ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Tu sabes, tiene un trineo jalado por renos que vuelan – Respondió la niña emocionada, la emoción se notaba en la enorme sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro y en los alegres saltitos que daba al caminar

-Ya veo – Aclaro el pelinegro preguntándose cómo diablos podría ocurrir algo así, por mas vueltas que le diera no encontraba solución alguna, lo veía como una absurda fantasía, pero no podría romperse la burbuja a tan tierna niña, sin mencionar que, una bestia inmortal como el, era un producto de la fantasía, así que prefirió no meditar más de ese asunto, se limitó a mantener la conversación con la pequeña, hablaba de todo lo que había pedido al viejo bonachón, Vincent escuchaba las palabras pero no lograba, hablaba de una televisión y algo llamado "Nintendo 64" y montón de cosas que hacía a Vincent arquear sus cejas y darse cuenta de cómo las cosas habían cambiado en ese milenio, era más que obvio que cambiarían, pero era la primera vez que lo veía o más bien, lo oía de primera mano. Una vez que llegaron a la iglesia Yuffie trato de empujar las grandes puertas, no lo lograba con la pequeña fuerza de sus brazos, Vincent daba un empujón a la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta y lograra abrirla

-¿Vez lo fuerte que soy? – Decía orgullosa la niña entrando con paso victorioso al lugar, el solamente sonreía levemente, era esa sonrisilla traviesa y orgullosa lo que le mantenía alegre y lejos de esa enorme melancolía que cargo por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? - Pregunto Vincent sentándose en uno de los bancos fríos y cubiertos de nieve

-mmmm no se – Pensó la niña durante unos instantes sentándose junto al oji rojo - ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

-Lo que tú quieras hacer

-Oye, así no vamos a llegar a nada – Dijo la niña levantándose y recorriendo el pequeño lugar – Oye, en todo este tiempo que te conozco, siempre me he preguntado ¿Dónde duermes? – Pregunto la niña mirando el lugar, fuera donde fuera, no veía nada digno de llamarse "cama" ella lo miro y el solamente señalo con la larga garra de su dedo índice una esquina oscura del lugar - ¿Ahí? ¿Sin nada más? ¿No tienes una cama?

-No

-¿Si quiera una cobija? – Pregunto nuevamente la niña aterrada y más terror sintió cuando el solamente extendió la vieja y rasgada capa roja que siempre cargaba - ¿Cómo no has muerto congelado? – Grito exaltada la niña

-Hace muchos años que no siento frío

-¡Que suerte la tuya! Yo me congelo siempre en mi casa ¿Entonces siempre estas calientito? – Pregunto con una voz inocente la niña

-Tampoco siento calor

-¿Entonces que sientes? – Pregunto la niña acercándose nuevamente a el

-Nada – Respondió con melancolía, ella pudo notar en su rostro aquella tristeza, aunque su expresión siempre fuera fría, ella sabía ver cuando estaba feliz, la pequeña rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazo, su corazón se aceleró y por primera vez, en muchos años, sintió un contacto tan cálido y tierno, su piel estaba fría, pero él sentía ese calor humano que emanaba de ella

-¿Sientes esto? – Le susurro la niña al oído

-Gracias Yuffie – Respondió cariñosamente la bestia abrazándola igual

El día transcurrió como siempre, ella hizo unos cuantos dibujos de animales que le mostraba emocionada a Vincent, él sonreía y acariciaba la oscura melena de la chica para que ella volviera emocionada al trabajo, unas horas más tardes, ella cayó dormida y el la llevo entre sus brazos al mismo camino de siempre, despertó un poco antes de llegar a su destino

-¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto la pequeña rascándose sus ojos

-Sí – Respondió Vincent dejándola con cuidado en el piso

-¡Nos veremos mañana Vincent! – Se despidió la niña de el con un abrazo – Y salió dispara con los ánimos de siempre a su casa, el regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro y corazón lleno de regocijo, sentía como aquel viejo órgano latía alegremente nuevamente, en la iglesia se sentó en el mismo rincón donde dormía cada noche y recordó poco a poco el momento en que Yuffie lo abrazo, ese calor tan tierno que había olvidado volvió de improviso, fue entonces cuando soplo una enorme brisa que abrió fuertemente las puertas e hizo que una enorme cantidad de nieve danzara por todo el lugar, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta atrancándola con una de las bancas del lugar, aunque sería de poca ayuda, aun entraban grandes cantidades de nieve por las ventanas, el miro la escena y suspiro

-Hace frio – Dijo arrinconándose de nuevo y analizo un poco sus palabras y lo que sentía en aquel momento ¿Frio? El sentía el viento recorriéndole el cuerpo y haciéndolo tiritar poco a poco ¿Por qué había vuelto a sentir algo así? Duro un par de horas pensando en eso y solo lo pudo relacionar con el abrazo de Yuffie, pero aun así, no encontraba respuesta alguna ante eso, era nada más un cabo suelto, una mera coincidencia, Vincent no le dio importancia y prosiguió a cerrar sus ojos y entregarse poco a poco en el sueño.

"_Cuando… Lo que hiciste… Volverás a ser…" _

Vincent despertó exaltado, con gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y aun con el frio en el cuerpo, se puso de pie para notar que ya estaba amaneciendo, seco su rostro con la larga y rasgada capa y salió de la iglesia, esas palabras navegaban poco a poco en su mente, recordaba que en sus sueños se lo decía una voz anciana, no podía recordar todo, cuando lo intentaba, la memoria se le nublaba, decidió no darle importancia y salir a caminar como todos los días, el sol brillaba pálidamente en lo alto, la nieve había subido un poco y era más trabajoso recorrer el lugar, pensó que sería incómodo para Yuffie, ella siendo tan pequeña podría serle difícil recorrer esto, se dio a la idea de que hoy sería otro día de cargar a la pequeña. Llegaron las 5 de la tarde que era maso menos la hora en que llegaba la pequeña, Vincent la esperaba vigilante en la copa del árbol como siempre, hasta que vio a la pequeña mucho más cargada que de costumbre, llevaba un pequeño costal marrón en su espalda

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Vincent tomando el objeto, Yuffie dio un leve suspiro, pues esa cosa le venía pesando bastante

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te contare – Dijo la niña tomando la mano desocupada de Vincent y comenzando a caminar, ella emocionada acepto que Vincent la llevara, esta vez en sus hombros como la vez pasada, pero se sujetaba de sus cuerpos y fingía que conducía un automóvil – Si corrieras sería más divertido, el dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como sus hundidas piernas se lo permitían – Es algo – Rio la pequeña sonriente.

Llegaron a la iglesia tras una pesada caminata en la nieve, Yuffie miro el lugar repleto de nieve y se arrojó en una pila para juguetear con ella

-No lo hagas, podrías enfermarte – Dijo Vincent dejando el costal junto a la puerta y yendo con ella

-No eres mi jefe – Grito la niña tomando una bola de nieve y arrojándosela en la cara a Vincent, la expresión que puso no tenía precio, ella se escondió detrás de uno de los bancos y reía mientras corría por todas partes evitando que Vincent la atrapara, para ser una niña pequeña, podía correr durante mucho tiempo, entre risas, bolas de nieve y ligeros tropezones Vincent la atrapo y la puso en la banca, ella tenía una expresión de puchero, entonces tomo el pequeño costal y se lo dio a la pequeña

-¿Entonces? – Pregunto Vincent sentándose a su lado

-Ayer repase que cosas te faltaban en este lugar y las traje de mi casa – Dijo la niña vaciando el costal en el piso – Te traje una cobija, pases o no pases frio en las noches, debes cubrirte con algo – Dijo entregándole una frazada mal doblada al chico – Una almohada, es pequeña pero podrás dormir en ella, una linterna por si esta oscuro y no puedes ver – La pequeña le entrego el objeto a Vincent y le miro con bastante duda, en su vida había visto algo así

-¿Cómo esto puede iluminar? – Pregunto Vincent arqueando la ceja

-Mira – La pequeña tomo la linterna y presiono el pequeño botón rojo desprendiendo la luz, Vincent miro maravillado el objeto y la luz que este producía

-¿Cómo funciona esto?

-No lo sé ¿Nunca habías visto una así? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-1020 años, si no me falla la cuenta – Susurro el pelinegro dejando la linterna de lado

-¿Qué? Pero te vez mucho más joven que mi papá

-Nunca he envejecido

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto curiosa la pequeña mirando con duda los ojos de Vincent

-¿Qué más tienes en la bolsa? – Desvió el tema, pues era algo que ni el mismo recordaba y no quería repasar el asunto

-Vi que tienes un montón de hojas viejas y que escribes con una pluma igual – Entonces saco un montón de cuadernos y muchas plumas negras y rojas – Podrás escribir con estas y así tendrás algo que hacer – El tomo las cosas y miro fascinado los colores de la tinta y lo fácil que era escribir sin tener que remojar la pluma cada vez en tinta y una tinta buena, no simplemente cenizas remojadas en poca agua que apenas si daban a entender los escritos del pelinegro

-Gracias – Dijo Vincent dejando los cuadernos y las plumas de lado

-Y lo mejor para el final – La niña saco un pequeño marco marrón con una foto de ella vistiendo un vestido amarillo y abrazando un peluche – Para que siempre me recuerdes

-Es un gran retrato tuyo – Dijo Vincent fascinado mirando los colores, las luces y la calidad de lo que él llamaba trazos, una verdadera obra de arte

-¿Retrato? Es una foto – Rio la niña sacando la fotografía del cuadro - ¿Vez? – El toco el papel y vio que de verdad no era una pintura

-¿Fotografía?

-Sí, presiones un botón y en un instante captura la imagen

-De verdad es fascinante

-¿No había estas cosas en tus tiempos?

-No, nada de esto

-Pareces un tonto mirando todo esto Vincent – Rio la pequeña sentándose junto a su compañero – Luego te traeré un libro que cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido ¿Si?

-Me parece bien

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde – Dijo la niña mirando por la ventana y viendo que el sol se ocultaba poco a poco - ¿Te veré mañana sí?

-Te acompaño – Y así, Vincent y Yuffie comenzaron otra larga caminata para despedirse como siempre, con un cariñoso abrazo y un "hasta mañana" cada quien regreso a su hogar, Vincent se acomodó en la pequeña esquina para recargar su cabeza en el cojín y cubrirse con la frazada, era cálida y suave, tomo uno de los cuadernos y con una pluma escribió muchas cosas, muchas respecto a Yuffie y otras sobre sus sueños, en la noche encendió la linterna y apunto a distintos lugares maravillado por aquel objeto. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yuffie, ella cenaba un plato de cereal con su pijama morada puesta, termino y fue a su cuarto para arroparse cuando su madre llego para despedirse y darle las buenas noches

-Buenas noches mami – Dijo la pequeña sonriente recostándose y abrazando la almohada

-Buenas noches querida – Se despidió su madre con un beso en la frente – Por cierto ¿No habrás visto las plumas que había en mi cuarto? Tampoco encuentro los cuadernos ¿No los habrás visto?

-No, a veces las cosas desaparecen, buenas noches – Dijo la niña evadiendo las preguntas de su madre y cerrando los ojos.

**¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los review n.n7 Los vere en el siguiente capítulo ;D hasta luego :3**


End file.
